


Ice Ice Baby

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [63]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian teases Mickey with ice cubes and smut ensues. </p><p>Anon prompt : Gallavichh! - Smut prompt. i would like to see some Ice play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> God, this was so hot to write. Pls tell me what you think. I hope you like it:)

Ian's in the kitchen when he gets the idea. Mickey was lounging in the bedroom, engrossed in his phone trying to work it like a pensioner working his television set. Ian had told him that he would batch up some food, grab some beers and then promised him it would all end up in some good sex. This was better. He looks into the freezer, there's a tray of ice cubes all innocent looking but drawing him in. Ian and Mickey were experimental within the bedroom, they had gone from such lengths of handcuffs to blindfolds, there was even a suggestion of spanking at one point.

They hadn't tried this though. Sure, Ian had seen it on some pornos that one time, but he never thought of actually doing it. _Fuck it –_ He thinks - despite the fact he knew Mickey really fucking hated the cold, he grabs the tray of ice instead of a cold beer, and kicks the freezer door shut.

Ian rushes into the bedroom, nearly tripping over his own feet with a tray full of ice in his hands. When he loudly enters the room, Mickey's still engrossed within his phone, unmoved and not lifting his head up to Ian's extremely dramatic entrance. Ian clears his throat, causing Mickey to casually look over to him before his eyes widen to a whole at the tray of ice in Ian's hands.

“Why the fuck do you have those?” He scowls towards the tray, slightly confused.

Ian sighs, walking over to the bed with a persuading tone. “It's just an idea.”

Mickey scoffs, sitting up against the mattress, his phone long forgotten. “Where's my beer?” He asks, still eyeing up the ice cubes as if they were infected or something.

“You can have that later.” Ian waves his head, placing the tray of ice cubes onto the night-stand and removing his shirt swiftly. “You up for it or what?”

Mickey takes his time to admire Ian's toned and lean body, licking his lips as the summer heat glistened off the redheads pale, freckled skin. Ian had been working out more, running at the early hours again, and Mickey was starting to feel a little grateful that he was woken up at early hours because it was sure worth it. Still, he shifts awkwardly in his shirt and boxers, still a little confused and weary of what Ian had planned for them. “You gonna tell me what the fuck they're for, or what?”

Ian gives him that dark smile, winking over to him. “How about I show you instead.” He licks his lips before leaping over to the bed, straddling Mickey, pinning his arms against the mattress as he pushed him down against it. Mickey wasn't one to back down from a challenge so he just bites down on his lips, an instant yes. (And for the fact that biting his lip _did_ things to Ian.)

Mickey laid against the sheets, his breath quickening as Ian straddled him and latched his soft lips against his jaw. He swallows hard, feeling his bulge twitch against the thin layer of his boxers, he tries to untwist his hands but nothing comes of it. Ian was just so darn strong and it was really irritating.

Ian kissed messily against Mickey's jaw, nicking his teeth at the rough, stubble of skin before moving his lips to the column of his neck. Slowly, he slid his hand under the fabric of Mickey's shirt, hitching it higher against his chest, revealing his hot, slightly damp, mid-section. Ian pulls away his lips, eyes grown wide, pupils fully blown, as he took in the glorious sight of his boyfriend. _Fuck, Mickey looked so fucking good it almost hurt to look at him._

Mickey's stomach was soft and just a little less toned than Ian's, he had a little group of blonde hairs around his belly button, leading down to his dark happy trail that led to the holy grail, as Ian liked to call it. Mickey's breath hitched almost entirely as Ian's fingers traced the line of his abs, moving lower and lower where the sensitivity lied. Mickey untwisted one of his hands, grabbing a fist full of Ian's hair and tugged on it lightly as Ian teased him.

The redhead reached over to the tray of ice cubes, popping one out into his hand before he turned back to Mickey. “You ready?” Ian whispers, leaning down to bite at the lobe of Mickey's ear. Mickey lets out a whining groan, his sense of strength thrown out the window with Ian teasing him like this. Ian leans back against his legs, placing the cube directly onto Mickey's belly.

Mickey hissed at the cold sensation, bucking his hips a little in Ian's direction. With his hands free he goes to grab it, but Ian swats him away, yet against pinning his hands at his sides. Mickey lets out a frustration cry, squirming a little making the ice cube move slowly, but ragged, about his stomach.

Ian uses his mouth to pull up Mickey's shirt further, shuffling his body down a little as he required to get into a better position. Ian leans down, still looking through his lashes in that hot, devious way he always did to get Mickey off. He grabs the ice cube between his lips and guides it in a circle around Mickey's belly button. Mickey cries out, hissing through his teeth, hips yearning to be touched. Ian grins around the ice cube, skimming it around Mickey's nipples, before forming a path down his chest and down towards his sharp hip bones.

“Quit fucking teasing, Gallagher.” Mickey grits through his teeth, hands trying to escape Ian's tight hold.

Ian ignores him, smirk growing wider. He squeezes Mickey's hands before moving the ice cube back and forth against the waist-line of Mickey's boxers. Mickey bucks his hips, trying to rock them against Ian's skin. Ian laughs around the melting cube, guiding it closer to Mickey's dick. The closer it got to Mickey's pant-line, the harder Mickey's cock got, the tighter his pants seemed.

Through his lashes, Ian looks up, trying to hide his smile around the ice cube cooling around in his mouth. Mickey's a squirming mess, his chest all wet and pooled with melting ice. He tries to suppress his moans but Ian could already hear them, loud and clear.

The ice cube was almost melted now, the puddle of cool water swimming against Mickey's stomach as the brunette squirmed and jolted at each of Ian's touches. Soon, Ian's mouth was the only thing connecting to Mickey's flesh, his wet lips trailing through the wet, cool puddles of water against Mickey's hot, flushed skin. He begins to slowly kiss across Mickey's hips, biting at the sharp edge of the bone as he switched to the other side. Mickey jerks beneath him, gasping out as Ian's lips traced the soft skin above the waist-line of his boxers.

Ian mouths against Mickey's bulge, the fabric the only layer between them. Mickey cries out at the hot breath, his head tossing from side to side. " _Uh,_ Ian. Fuck." He frees his hand with a rough tug, trying to grip to Ian's shoulder but the redhead in a fast reflex pins it back against the bed.

“Uh-uh.” Ian shakes his head, smile all dark it made Mickey's stomach twist and turn.

Mickey spread out his legs, huffing out in frustration as he let his hands be held at his sides. He watches as Ian places himself between his legs, kissing at his skin delicately and teasingly with that stupid glint in his eye. Ian finally shifted, his ass high up in the air, as he kissed against the hard line of Mickey's cock. He does it painstaking slow, his devious chuckle the only sound in the room as Mickey's chest started to heave up immensely.

“Ian!” Mickey yells impatiently, kicking his ankle harshly into Ian's side.

Though, Ian only laughs devilishly, before tracing the outline of Mickey's boxers, slowly, and painfully, gripping them over his ass and down his legs. Mickey's leaking cock springs free, the cool air hitting it and causing him to twitch, his hips squirmign against the soaked bed sheets.

Ian laughs, tugging the boxers from Mickey's ankles and leaning down between Mickey's legs and towards his aching cock. Teasingly, Ian kisses at the tip of Mickey's cock, lapping up the leaking precome that he was always happy to swallow. Mickey curses loudly, his now free hand grabbing at the tussled red hair that tickled against his stomach.

Ian grins, looking up at his boyfriend all gasping and vulnerable, sweat dripping down into his hallow throat, matching the puddle still resting in the curve of his ribs. Ian wraps his cold hand around the base of Mickey's cock, holding it steady as he ran his tongue along the wet slit.

Mickey moans, his eyes rolling back. “Holy fuck, shit. _Ian.”_

Ian loves this. He loves hearing Mickey call out his name as if it was some sort of lullaby. He loves how he can make Mickey release those sweet and weak cries that sound nothing like his hard, thuggish exterior. He loves that he could open Mickey up, let himself seep him, surrounding him with his own embrace.

Ian sucked gently at the tip of his cock, his hand fisting against it as his mouth went to work. Mickey's hand fisted into his hair, tugging at the strands desperately as Ian started to move faster, his head bobbing up and down as his mouth fucked his cock vigorously. Mickey's mouth is wide open, gasping for air, his lips going dry, panting uncontrollably as the fire in his stomach grew from Ian's hot, wet mouth wrapped around him.

Mickey's back arches against the bed as Ian takes him whole, his cheeks hallowing around him. Ian grins, the vibration of his dark chuckle sending Mickey into a bliss of pure galaxy. Ian's mouth did wonders. It made him squirm, feel numb, going all fucking crazy in the head with lust, and _god_ it never got tiring.

Ian's mouth moves at a steady pace, running back an forth on the spit that fled from his watering mouth. He pulls off to stroke him a couple of times, his eyes flickering to Mickey's as the brunette tried to stay in place through his squirming, uncontrollable body against the mess of the sheets. Mickey can feel himself coming close, Ian's mouth replacing his hand and sucking down, his nose burying into the dark coarse hairs. When he pulls off, Mickey can hardly breathe.

“You smell so fucking good, Mick.” Ian whispers, licking down the side of his cock.

Mickey groans out, knocking his head back against the pillow he had been lying against. Ian felt so good, looked fucking beautiful kneeling before him, mouth around his cock. His hand clenches into the sheets, gripping tightly to match his hand in Ian's hair. He's at the edge, but not just yet. He thrusts his cock into Ian's mouth, causing him to choke a little before he carried on with a devilish smirk.

Ian pushes Mickey's hips down, eyes flaring around his cock. He lets off with a loud pop, leaving a little spit at the tip of Mickey's dick. Mickey jolts, feeling his body heave and sweat like he had never before, he shivers at the cold, icy feel of the water pooled at his chest, his whole body flushing.

Suddenly, Ian climbs up his body, stripping him from his now-soaked shirt, before pushing at his sides to flip him over. “Get on all fours.” He demands, leaning back against his legs to watch Mickey rush into the old position, that he happened to miss just a little too much.

Mickey obeys, ass up in the air and waiting for Ian to dive straight in. His cock is leaking all over his chest, the water dripping down his hips and teasing at his thighs. He looks back, panting, his hair dropping against his face as Ian slicked his fingers up effortlessly with lube. The redhead roughly grips at his hips, pulling him closer against him. He kneels behind Mickey's position, and removes his own boxers before running his hand along Mickey's inner thighs.

Mickey shivers, nearly falling against his trembling arms. Ian was such a fucking tease. He grits his teeth, closing his eyes as he felt Ian's fingers run smoothly against his skin, moving past but close to his cock. “Come the fuck on.” Mickey whispers, intending Ian to hear it, but he didn't dare move.

Ian chuckles, before teasing Mickey's hole with his index finger. He hitches Mickey's legs further apart before moving his mouth between his cheeks. He dips his tongue into the puckered hole, holding a hard hand at Mickey's hips. He pushes his finger in with his tongue, his chest thriving as Mickey shuddered, pushing his ass back against his hand. Ian moves delicately, his finger crooking inside of him, searching for his prostate. His tongue moved around, licking him out until he felt his whole body shudder with what he knew was satisfaction.

His hand moves around to Mickey's chest, rubbing along the wet skin that heaved out and then back in. He runs his fingers along Mickey's abs, mentally noting each bump and each dip his fingers found. Mickey sighs, lolling his head forward as his ass involuntarily moved back against Ian's mouth. “ _Fuck-k”_ he feels himself shudder.

Ian adds another finger beside his mouth, making sure he had Mickey all weak and whimpering around him. Mickey hisses, when Ian adds a third, at the sharp but overwhelming sensation of his fingers. He reaches back to grab onto Ian's hair, but the redhead swats him away with his unoccupied hand, grinning a little.

Ian removes his fingers, licking at the hole one last time before leaning back to lube up his cock. He strokes it softly, groaning as he feels himself unravel just as Mickey had. Mickey's waiting patiently, ass sprung up in the air, his chest moving up and down as he tried to breathe steadily. Ian takes no more time to waste, he grips to Mickey's hips, and through the brunettes yelp he lines his cock up against his stretched, wanting hole.

He slides his cock across the line of Mickey's ass, one hand at the back of Mickey's neck, the other at his hip. Mickey reaches back, clawing his nails into the skin of Ian's thigh that's just beside his own. He hisses, urging Ian to move.

Mickey bites through his teeth, looking back with strands of hair falling down his face. Ian's never seen anything so beautiful. “Fucking move, God-damn it.”

Ian takes it how it is. He slowly, but exceedingly, pushing his cock into Mickey's tight, but waiting hole. Mickey nearly loses the will to breathe when Ian knocks the wind out of him, he lets out a huge gasp as Ian's dick hits straight into his prostate.

They pause, adjusting to the filling feel. Ian sighs, resting his head against the curve of Mickey's back before he feels the older boys ass slowly ride against his cock. With a shadowing grin, Ian pulls out almost completely before slamming himself back into Mickey. His hand is gripped tightly against Mickey's hips, bruising him a little, as his lips attached themselves to the top of Mickey's shoulder. Ian sucks a mark into Mickey's pale skin, relishing off the rough and ragged sounds that Mickey was trying not to release so loudly. He reaches around Mickey's chest, getting a hold of his cock in which he pumps slowly and deliciously.

He groans as Mickey's ass clenches around him, his dick slipping in and out. He'd never forget a feeling like this.

Once Ian's done marking Mickey up a couple of times, he feels a steady, rough pace going. Mickey's backing his ass against Ian's cock, letting out a slap of their skin as it began to increase. Ian grabs a fist full of Mickey's hair, pulling his head back a little bit as he rode that ass with pleasure. They both cry out with each thrust, loving the sweet feel of their bodies connected in pure pleasure and heated sensation. Mickey feels himself unravel, his whole body trembling at his knees, he lets Ian tug at his hair, his mouth wide open as his hand reaches back and goes to palm Ian's ass.

Ian's other hand is still running down Mickey's cock, pumping him slowly in contrast to his aggressive and dominant thrusts. Mickey bites down against his lips, pushing his hand out to grip to the headboard hitting against the wall, steadying himself. " _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ Mickey chants with the slamming of the wooden, head panel.

The bed creaks as their bodies move together, the sheets falling off the bed as Ian furiously pounds into Mickey with all strength. His hand digs into Mickey's hip bone, causing Mickey to hiss and plead in curses. Ian leans down and kisses gently against the wet, sweat-dripping, skin of Mickey's back.

The sound of the bed and the slap of skin echo through their bedroom, the headboard slamming against the wall leaving a little dent against the plastering. Mickey's moans grow louder as his ass slapped vigorously against Ian's cock, his whole body shaking as his climax drew closer and closer.

Ian lets go of Mickey's hair, moving it back to tug at his swollen cock that leaked to be touched. He kisses at Mickey's back, lapping up the heated, wet drips of sweat that fell from the muscles in Mickey's skin. He grunts as his dick erratically moved inside of Mickey, his ass clenching as he pounded into him over and over. He pumps at Mickey's cock, whispering sweet words as Mickey started to repeat his curses through his gritted, gasping breaths.

Soon, Mickey was spilling himself all over the mattress, his lip shedding blood as he bit down against it. Still, Mickey rolls his hips slowly, letting Ian ride out his own release behind him. Ian grips to his hips, kissing down his pine as his erratically thrusts into him. Finally, he releases himself within Mickey, filling him up and when he pulls out, his come leaks from Mickey's ass, trailing down his pale thighs.

“ _Holy fuck.”_ Ian laughs, breathlessly, running a hand down Mickey's back.

Mickey falls forward tiredly, trying to catch his breath as he laid hopelessly against the sheets. Ian falls to the side of him, arms open wide as he let himself glow from their amazing, oscar-worthy, sex that anyone should be jealous of.

Mickey groans in his spot, before rolling over and climbing onto Ian's chest, curling himself around him. His wet chest collides with Ian's.

Ian only smiles, kissing at the top of Mickey's head. “You going all sappy on me, Mick?” He asks, teasing him, his chest still trying to calm.

“Fuck off.” Mickey curls closer, hair all over the place as tried to cool down. “I was lying in the wet spot, you're big ass is just in the way.” He swats Ian's chest, tiredly yawning into the crook of his neck.

Ian giggles, only just remembering the whole ice idea. God, they had to do that again. What he loved about their sex was the fact that they would go all rough and aggressive and five seconds after it they would cuddle and just lie in awe of eachothers embrace. In a sigh, he kisses the side of Mickey's face, not bothering to suggest to clean up as he already knows Mickey's on the edge of sleep.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

Mickey shuffles in closer and kisses at his chest.

Oh, Ian did love this.


End file.
